icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICan't Take It
iCan't Take It is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of iCarly Dan's tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4. It is also the third episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot The episodes starts with Sam and Carly playing with magnetic fish and Sam eating ham. Freddie comes in and gives Sam a kiss. He then tells them he has finished editing the Adventures of Super bra. Much to Carly's dismay, Freddie has edited Carly out of the fake trailer and focuses on Sam. Mrs. Benson discovers Sam and Freddie’s relationship after Gibby, now the subject of abuse, concocts a plan to split them up. Also, Sam and Freddie have Spencer lie to Mrs. Benson about their romance. Spencer comes up with the story that he sent Freddie out to get yeast because he's starting a bread business in the apartment. Sneak #1 Later while Carly and Sam are at Glitter Gloss, Mrs. Benson attempts to bribe Freddie into breaking up with Sam by giving him a precious metal worth $100,000. However to Mrs. Benson's disapproval, Freddie denies the offer. Then Sam and Freddie go on another movie date only to come back late and miss a web cast of iCarly. It is revealed that to Sam and Freddie that Gibby was the one that outed their romance to Mrs. Benson. Next, Sam then becomes furious and beats up Gibby so bad that he dislocated a breast bone and lost a clump of hair. Angered that Sam and Freddie missed iCarly and at the prodding of Mrs. Benson Carly lets it slip that Sam was the one that sabotaged Freddie's application to New Research and Development Camp. They devise a plan to tell Freddie that Sam messed with his application in hopes it will split them. During the next iCarly rehearsal when Sam and Freddie show up three minutes. Carly and Gibby set their plan into motion and aid Mrs. Benson. Freddie's mom shows him the application. He figures out it was Sam who changed all his answers because he didn't tell her what it was. She tries to explain it was four mouths before they began dating, but he is too hurt to say anything other it was something he wanted and could have helped get into any college he wanted. Sam apologizes, but Freddie does not respond to that. Meanwhile Carly watching this from downstairs feeling guilty runs back upstairs. Gibby, then forcibly escorts Freddie's mom out of the studio because he does not want to get in the way of "young love." After Mrs. Benson tried to attack Carly from salvaging Sam and Freddie's relationship. Carly then points Freddie should break up with Sam and mentions Sam's good qualities. Sam and Freddie stand there awkwardly until Carly pushes Sam and Freddie together until they kiss. Sam and Freddie kiss and hug when they make up. Gibby sings a love song for everyone to celebrate Sam and Freddie not breaking up. Trivia *According to a photo posted by Dan via his Official Facebook Page. This episode reached Number 1 on iTunes in the Childrens' TV Category The day after its television premiere. *The working title for this episode was originally "iBreak Up". The current title as of now is "iCan't Take It", confirmed by Dan. *Some scenes in this episode were shown in promos for iLost My Mind and iDate Sam & Freddie. *This is the ninth and tenth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also it's the sixth and seventh kiss for Sam and Freddie. *For some reason, in the promos, Spencer's pants fall down after he says the line "What?!", like in iGot A Hot Room, though this didn't happen in the actual episode. It seems that this was a deleted scene. *The bit where Spencer causes stuff to randomly catch on fire is in this episode. This time it's his his stove-top and oven where he is cooking and baking while wearing a chef's hat. *iCarly tweeted Reason #5 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be awesome: Spencer opens a bakery. In. His. Loft. Why? Find out Saturday! *iCarly tweeted Reason #4 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: Gibby sings a love song to someone! *iCarly tweeted "Reason #3 to watch the next iCarly is 'cuz it's gonna be awesome. Don't believe us? Watch a sneak peek here! http://bit.ly/cnttkitprm " However it is only a link to the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com and not an actual sneak peek. *iCarly posted another link to the first and possible only promo for this episode "The next episode of iCarly is this Saturday at 8! It's called "iCan't Take It" and is going to be fan-bat-tastic :P" via iCarly's Official Facebook page. *iCarly tweeted "Reason #2 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: There's MORE Sam & Freddie! Check out our Sam Vs. Freddie quiz: http://bit.ly/quizsvf " *iCarly tweeted "Reason #1 y the NEW iCarly's gonna be epic: George The Bra is BACK! Play Bust A Ghost if u miss George & watch tmrw @ 8 http://bit.ly/bstghost" *This is the first episode of iCarly in awhile with only one promo. *When Sam says, "Holy crab!" she makes it clear to Spencer that she said crab, not another word. This is likely a reference to iThink They Kissed, when many people thought Sam said a dirty word, when she in fact said crab. *Gibby sings a song at the end of the episode. *The final scene for this episode on iCarly.com is different because the song is longer and at the end Sam and Freddie put their arms around each other. Goofs *In IRocked the Vote during an iCarly sketch it was shown Gibby could not sing well, yet in this episode he sings exceptionally well. *Sam's eating some sort of jerky when she's hanging out with Carly before Freddie comes in and she was chewing a bite before greeted her with "Hey, cuteness." But when she said "Lips please" her mouth wasn't full of jerky and the jerky is no longer seen in the room or by Sam after she and Freddie kiss. Quotes Carly: '''So, things are going good with you and Freddie? '''Sam: '''Yeah, way better. Only 3 fights this week. '''Carly: '''And you haven't hit him? '''Sam: '''Not in the face... '''Carly: smiles Aww, that's sweet. Freddie: ''' ''on Carly's bedroom door; comes in holding his blue laptop ''So, guess a who just finished editing iCarly's next fake movie trailer? '''Carly: '''The same guy "a who" edits ''all ''of iCarly's fake movie trailers? '''Freddie: ''proudly Yes... ''Sam Hey, cuteness. Sam: Lips please. leans down and gently lifts Sam's chin with his fingers and kisses her for 3 seconds Carly: ''in a good way How did this happen?? You guys are in a relationship, and I have a magnetic fish! ''up the fishing rod she's been holding with a magnetic fish at the end. Mrs. Benson: into the Shay's apartment holding a silver bar Freddie! Gibby: Wow Freddie! Your mom's here! Mrs. Benson: ''the silver bar on the counter'' Freddie: ''at her; confused What's that? '''Mrs. Benson: '''100 ounces of pure palladium. '''Gibby: '''Wow! So a bar like ''that ''must be quite valuable! '''Mrs. Benson: '''Oh it is, it has a street value of nearly $100,000. '''Spencer: 'his eyebrows; eyes wide Freddie: the bar; surprised Whoa, whose is this? Mrs. Benson: '''Yours... '''Freddie: '''Why would you give me something worth this much money? '''Mrs. Benson: '''So you'll do something for me in return... '''Gibby: '''That seems fair! '''Freddie: '''What do you want me to do? '''Mrs. Benson: '''Stop dating Sam! '''Freddie: ''off the chair he was sitting on; looks confused and shocked'' How'd you know? Gibby: '''Yes, how ''did ''you know? '''Mrs. Benson: Gibby It doesn't matter! Freddie If you want that bar of palladium, you tell that no good Puckett to find some other boy to ruin! Freddie: '''You can't bribe me to break up with Sam! '''Mrs. Benson: But Freddie!! Freddie: ''furious No chiz!! '''Mrs. Benson: 'and rips her shirt open; takes the palladium back from Freddie, and runs back into her apartment. Freddie: ''mouthing Wow... ''back down Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby Are you sure they haven't texted you? Gibby: Carly Look, I'm just having some juice. Carly: frustrated Well fan-bat-tastic!! iCarly starts in thirty seconds and I'm here, alone! Gibby: I'll try not to take that the wrong way. Carly: Gibby Alright, we're starting iCarly. You and me. Get up! Gibby: excitedly Really? Carly: In 5, 4, 3, 2.. she sets up the tech stuff audience I'm Carly! to Gibby Gibby: there and smiles as he says nothing Carly: glancing at Gibby to say something Gibby: Carly My turn? Carly: disappointed And this has been iCarly. off the web cast Carly: Sam and Freddie So, last week you two made me your involuntary Couple's Counselor. Then you edited me out of "Super Bra" and tonight you made me do iCarly by myself. Gibby: as he yells to Carly What am I, a mushroom? Freddie: Carly Okay, you making way too big a deal out of-- Sam: Freddie as she gently pats him on the arm 3 times Hey, hey, hey this isn't about us missing the show... Freddie: Sam She seems pretty upset by-- nods at him Oh, right... Sam: Mm hmm... Carly: her eyes, annoyed What's right? Freddie: Carly Look, since Sam and I started going out to Sam, then back at Carly, maybe you've been feeling a little-- Sam: his sentence Jealous. Carly: ''shocked'' Wh- wh- wh- wh? scoffs You two think I'm jealous of your relationship? Freddie: '''Maybe. '''Sam: '''And maybe you were the one who let his mom know that we were going out. '''Carly: ''shocked'' I did not! Freddie: ''confused'' Then who did? Carly: ''screams'' Gib---what? Sam and Freddie: ''at Gibby shocked and angry'' Sam: ''mad'' Gibby? Gibby: ''to Carly'' Thanks Carly! So much for secrets! Sam: ''to Gibby and throws him on the floor while screaming'' Gibby: Your son Freddie-- Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: Is dating Sam. Look at this. Mrs. Benson a picture of Freddie with his arm around Sam's shoulder; smiling at each other Mrs. Benson: screams Gibby: Carly Tell us what you know. Mrs. Benson Carly Give into your anger. Spencer: screams What?! pants fall down Carly: Gibby You know we're about to ruin a relationship between two of our best friends? Carly: bothered by Gibby going to take a nap in her bed Oh... Carly: Freddie You know eventually you're gonna have to tell your mom you and Sam are dating. Freddie: scoffs Oh really, you wanna see my mom burst into flames? Carly: Yes! Spencer: That'd be cool. Sam: laughs Mrs. Benson: Screen knocking on the door Freddie are you in there? Come home! It's time for your tick bath! Freddie: Now what? Sam: Freddie No worries, we'll take the 'vator. Spencer Tell his batty mom you haven't seen him or me. Spencer: No, No de nopety nope I am not gonna lie to your mother. Freddie: frustrated Why not? Spencer: 'Cause, when you tell one lie it just leads to another lie and another lie. Before you know it, you're a guy telling multiple lies. Sam: scoffs Oh come on, when the girl with no teeth kept coming over here I lied for you. Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door louder Fredward Benson! Sam and Freddie: to Spencer, pleadingly Spencer: Fine. I'll lie. Go. and Freddie run toward the elevator door. Sam pushes the second button Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door Fredward! Carly: Sam and Freddie You know, you guys could invite me to go to the movies with you. Sam and Freddie step in the elevator Freddie: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Uh, well if you wanted to-- Sam: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Um.. well okay let's get the door. Sam and Freddie: the elevator door shuts Bye Carly! Gibby: 'I brought you a flashlight too. '''Gibby: 'the elevator while showing Mrs. Benson pictures '''Mrs.Benson: '''What's that '''Gibby: '''Oh,that's me in the bathroom.And that's me brushing my cat's teeth and looks and Marissa's face He didn't like it... '''Gibby: What am I? A mushroom?! Freddie: at his Pearphone Ah, dag man No! Sam: Freddie What's the matter Baby? Freddie: I didn't get into that summer program I applied to. Carly: smiles NERD Camp Freddie: It's not NERD Camp. It's "New Electronics Research and Development Camp" Gibby: to Freddie You're perfect for that! Gibby:'Cool!There's a sale for glitter gloss at the store! '''Gibby:'I care about women's personal needs! Related iCarly.com Blog Posts '''Freddie's Blog: Sam Changed My Answers! Related iCarly.com Games iCan't Take It Quiz Photo Gallery See photos for iCan't Take It here Video Gallery See Videos for iCan't Take It here See Also iOMG (story arc) External Links *Dan's blog about new iCarly episodes *RobSp1derp1g's iCan't Take It Review References 416 Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia